Descendre
by UndeadWitch
Summary: She was descending into the devil's den. [DARK THEMES] [Conquest Ending!Nepgear] [Sherman Winning in the Goddess Route]


Yes I can write about Neps, shocking I know.

Warnings: Implied Suicide, Implied Rape (Not on Nepgear and nothing explicit), Torture.

* * *

 _Descendre_

A long time ago, there was a continent that was referred to as 'Gamindustri' where there were four great and powerful nations. Planeptune the land of Purple Prosperity, Lastation the land of Black Regality, Lowee the land of White Serenity, and Leanbox the land of Green Pastures. Each nation had a Goddess governing over them, some of them had more than one deity that is referred to a Goddess Cadet. Usually, they were the younger siblings to the Goddess of that land. Everything was peaceful that was until ASIC and the Deity of Sin rose to power and soon one of the Cadets named Nepgear left with no other choice. After hearing tales of the blade known as Gehaburn and set out to retrieve it and soon was forced to kill the other Goddesses. She managed to kill all of them, constantly thinking it's a mercy kill for each and every one of them, but soon… she started to enjoy the killings. She felt satisfied after witnessing Linda's death from her own hands, that underling that kept constantly getting in her way was now getting what she deserved. She began to crave such a newfound and disturbing feeling, on the outside she cried when she had to end her sister's life, but really on the inside, she merely laughed. It soon became how she coped with the losses around her. It was finally time to end the Deity of Sin's and ignoring her final words as Nepgear proceeds to end her. She'll do anything to keep Gamindustri safe even end someone who could be close to her. That was how precious her Gamindustri was. But lately out on the streets she heard rumors of a new deity making their presence on her land in shadows. With Gehaburn in hand, she set out to find this deity if they actually exist. Eventually, Nepgear managed to find a man who claims that he knows where this newfound deity is and so she let him guide her. The man leads her into a cave.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Nepgear asks uncertainly looking around the area, suddenly she felt an uneasy tension in the air, it was suffocating her. This thick air of tension seizing her right to breath as she felt terrified. She felt like she was being watched like she was merely prey and there was a predator in the shadows waiting to strike. The predator's eyes burned into her as she couldn't figure out where they were.

"Oh Vile God! I brought the Goddess here as you ordered" She hears the man who was helpful and kind towards her in leading her here held such malice and hatred in his voice. It was over in an instant for that man as she found the air to breathe and cut him down. Another Lastationain that figured out she killed the goddesses there it would seem. Soon she heard footsteps, and Nepgear bit her lip as the deity the man referred to as the 'Vile God' appears in front of her. He looks surprisingly human for such a title. He… He looked so perfect, too perfect with his blonde hair and those two symmetrical bangs. A pure white and blue attire with black boots. However, she notices one flaw from the seemingly perfect man. His silver eyes, the moment he blinked they changed into a scarlet red color with demonic pupils and the sclera in his eyes went from white to black.

"Your name is Nepgear correct? I've been told by one of my followers that's your name, but I'd like a form of confirmation from the very being in question," He merely inquires, his tone calm, but firm. Meeting her eyes, and not faltering his gaze.

"I...I am, my name is Nepgear," She responds with her body being tense and cautious. "Do you even have a name?"

"I'm now normally referred to as the Vile God, but before tossing my humanity away I carried the name Sherman, you may call me that if you have a more comfortable time with my presence," The male that she'll most definitely be referred to as Sherman answers for her.

"So what are you doing here then Sherman? Are you planning on taking Gamindustri?"

"Not at all, I just want to have a simple conversation with a monster like me. But, should I even call you that and compare yourself to my own self?"

"M...Monster!? I'm not a monster!" Nepgear cries out in shock, tightening her grip on the hilt of her blade. How could he…. Just call her that!?

"Oh, but I could have sworn that you are, I mean may I ask where exactly are the following goddesses that used to be presiding over their respective nations. " Sherman lets a little ahem, before continuing, "Vert of Leanbox, Blanc, Rom, and Ram of Lowee, Noire and Uni of Lastation, and lastly but certainly not the least. Neptune of Planeptune, whom I was informed by follower was your older sibling," Nepgear stayed silent, this was getting worse, he was unraveling all her lies and showcasing what she truly was… A murderer. "Hmm, maybe I am right. You did kill them didn't you for power, just so you can beat that deity you wanted to give death to so bad. Am I correct? If not then why am I not correct?"

"S...So what! I had to stop the deity, everyone entrusted themselves to me!" She argued, letting him have the truth.

"Is that what you say to yourself? That you're the hero that sacrificed so many lives to achieve your goal. Quite the coward you are. But…. that is why we're so similar. I too tainted my hands with the blood my dearest...friends." He had a faint but, grim smile appear on his facial features.

"...Say...why do you say we're similar, and that you tossed your humanity...c..can you explain to me what happened to you?" Nepgear asks the demigod in front of her, trying to find the courage.

"Well… Long story short. I too wanted to get rid of an evil deity the same deity with the name I now claim. But, I realize how weak the Goddess was and so I deflected to reviving the Vile God from before. I killed so many people for power. I killed even someone I loved with all my being at one point before I decided what must be done. Did you know… if you wish hard enough to a deity to go back in time it can be done. A former friend of mine has done it just to save my beloved's life. But, in order for a world full of peace, that former friend...Fang had to die. Somehow he was revived and tried to stop me once more, but it was futile. I already merged with Vile God after shortly reviving him. My beloved...sweet Tiara offered herself in place of Fang's life. It was always...sickening how she would look at him like that and not myself. But, I was thankful for her after...she helped me gain control of my new powers," Sherman began.

"And...how did she help?" Nepgear pressed, getting nervous by the second.

"Why….her body of course," He responded, bluntly.

"H-HER BODY?!"

"To be more precise and to get what perverted thoughts you may be having at this moment. Her blood is what I needed"

"O...Oh her blood…" She was still disgusted regardless.

"Yes, she was a descendant of the Vile God before me. Her blood played a crucial part in taking full control of his powers. So after consuming a decent amount of blood needed. Not too much that'll kill her… I decided to keep her alive as a form of thanks. Fang and his friends on the other hand…. They all met their fate with me." Sherman resumed, pulling out a picture of Tiara smiling genuinely at the camera from his coat pocket. She was quite the beautiful woman that Sherman fell for. However...

"Why...Why did you kill them anyway?"

"I am the Vile God, a deity of destruction and evil according to society. They would want me dead or sealed away. I did what I had to do in order for world peace. Ironic isn't it. Such a dark evil like me has brought peace and happiness to the world I'm from. Besides I didn't kill them. I merely imprisoned them simply because it makes my beloved...happy,"

"You really love this Tiara girl don't you, " Nepgear awkwardly chuckles, his love for Tiara was a borderline obsession!

"Indeed, but now… I have quite the last words with you... " Sherman lightly laughs as well, before Nepgear knew it, she was pulled back into a wall forcibly as tentacles coiled around her wrists and ankles holding her in place. One of the tentacles wrapped around her wrist that had Gehaburn in her tighten their grip painfully as she drops it and cries out in pain and anguish. She watches as Sherman picks up Gehaburn and observes it. Her purple eyes widen in fear. "Remember when I said should I even bother comparing a monster myself to you?"

Nepgear reluctantly nodded, as she tenses her body once the cold purple steel from her blade made contact with her thigh caressing it tenderly with the sharp edge. Her heartbeat was increasing, panicking she struggled. "W...What do you think you're doing!?" She cried out.

"Oh just testing you," Sherman merely replied, "You see I wanted you to feel what… your friends must have felt when this blade connected with their skin, " he paused, "Say… do you know why I refer myself such as a monster? I hurt many. I even mind broke my beloved into loving me both physically and mentally because I know… she would never love a disgusting being like me with normal means, I constantly hurt my friends to the brink of death whenever they fight back. You're such a good...girl. Yet, you're going down this path of destruction similar to my own."

The blade laid flat on her flat stomach. She shivers as she noticed the light bluish-gray hue on his skin.

" I saw you hurt the Leanbox oracle physically because she screamed at you that she'll reveal the truth. You blackmailed the Lastation oracle into serving you and keeping silent. The Lowee oracle… ah. She ended her own fate, didn't she? Your own oracle pities you and stays silent. All of your friends left you not because they have other things they need to do...they left because they saw how destructive you'll be. They resent you for killing their precious goddess."

He moves the blade towards her chest, lightly poking where her heart was hidden beneath a layer of flesh and skin. She flinched, but he held her head in place, markings appear on his face now.

"You...really are a monster like me," He growls, it was inhuman, it was animalistic. His canines in his teeth were much sharper than before ."You're willing to do anything to keep your secrets and to ensure peace on Gamindustri, what kind of justice is that?!"

A much quicker motion and her neck felt the blade's cold touch.

"I..If the peace is kept with Gamindustri then...t...Then I'm fine with that!" She cried out against him. "I will shed blood on those who threaten peace, what's wrong with that Sherman?! That's what you've been doing isn't it!?" However before Nepgear could get more out.

A trinkle of warm crimson blood came about as she screams in pain once he pressed with a slight force.

"Correct! However, there were other ways for you to go about this. Unlike me," His voice had a demonic edge to it now.

The blade pressed harder, as her screams became screeching, more blood. She felt her body slowly failing to move.

"WAKE UP!" Sherman screamed at her.

Nothing but, the sweet escape of death.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wake up!"

"Hey Nep Jr wake up!" a familiar, yet very comforting voice rang out. As Nepgear's eyes opened frantically, as she protectively placed a hand on her neck. No wound, no blood. No bruises on her wrists or ankles. She was covered in sweat and her bed was a mess.

"Nep Jr, hey are you there?" A young woman with short lilac purple hair was Neptune, her older sister. Nepgear bursts into tears and moves hastily to embrace Neptune who returns the affections. "Nightmare huh?"

"N...Nightmare?" She whimpers, her sister's warmth was so comforting, oh how she yearned for it for so long.

"Yeah, you were screaming and moving like a crazy person, do you need a moment? We have to head to Lastation and well… steal their shares" Neptune explained, kissing Nepgear's head in comfort.

"Huh…?" Nepgear pulled back and looked at the dreaded blade Gehaburn lying against the wall. It wasn't glowing like in her supposed nightmare. "Yeah… I need a moment alone to myself, thanks, Neptune," She got up and looked at the blade.

"Riii-ght, anywho better hurry. Compa is almost done with breakfast!" Neptune warned her lightly, before making her way downstairs and leaving Nepgear alone.

"if you wish hard enough to a deity to go back in time it can be done." She repeated Sherman's words out loud, before shivering. That blade against her neck felt so real and yet was it really a dream or perhaps…. Did she actually wish to go back in time? Thinking about it, she got dressed and headed downstairs to see many of her friends at the table full of freshly cooked food still alive and happy.

"Good morning Gear!" came from IF.

"Ah, Ge-Ge! Right on time! Get it while it's hot!" came from Compa. RED, 5pb, Cave, Falcom, and many others said similar greetings and words of concern about her nightmare as she sits down with them to enjoy breakfast.

"However, there were other ways for you to go about this." Nepgear froze hearing Sherman's voice again, the group looked at her with concern.

"I'm alright!" She reassured the group, before quietly murmuring to herself, "Other ways for me to go about this huh…?"

Maybe...Maybe just maybe. She'll try harder to make sure Noire doesn't force her to kill her, maybe..there really is another way...

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
